1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drink swinging apparatus, and particularly to a drink bottle swing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some people like drinking, especially in a festival. Drinking will enhance festive atmosphere. In addition, drinking manners vary depending upon wines. Generally, fragrance can apparently emanate from dry wine after breathing (commonly called wine breathing) by contact with air for a period of time. The breathing is carried out for wine with lower aging so as to release undesired smell and foreign substance and so as to make strong fragrance of the wine prominent. The breathing is carried out for aged wine so that fragrance can emanate from the sealed wine which is aged by means of oxidation. Therefore, before drinking, a bottle cap of grape wine or other fruit wines often needs to be opened and to be swung so that the wine at a bottom within the bottle is alternatively turned up to a surface of the wine where it sufficiently and fully contacts with air, and the undesired smell volatilizes. As a result, the breathing of the wine is accomplished, and a pure and nice taste of the wine is obtained. However, in order to make some wines pure and smooth in taste, the wines should be warmed or iced. For example, people like drinking Shao-Hsing rice wine (Chinese yellow wine) or Japanese sake at a high temperature, and beer or aquavit at a low temperature.
Accordingly, the people will prepare wines in such a manner that varies depending upon wines. Some people may pour wine in a bottle into another container so that the wine can be laid aside or a period of time so as to sufficiently and fully contact with air and to volatilize undesired smell. In other words, breathing process is performed for the wine. Some people may place a bottle with wine therein into a barrel with ice therein to be cooled. Other people may warm the bottle with wine therein in a container. Not only the undesired smell is difficult to be volatilized, but also it is difficult for the wine to be uniformly warmed or cooled in all the manners. In addition, the above manners lack inspiration, and can not add inspiration and joy into the drinking atmosphere.